Je vais là où on ne peut pas voir mes larmes
by KendraChoou
Summary: "Il y avait des journées où LadyBug n'avait pas à s'éclipser en vitesse pour éviter de se transformer en Marinette devant tous Paris. Des journées où la brune n'en pouvait plus, où elle voulait échapper à tout, ses amis, ses parents, sa vie. "


Hey !  
Je viens de finir la saison 1 de Miraculous, autant se le dire, ça va être chaud de tenir jusqu'en mai !  
Du coup j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration et ça a donné un OS… assez déprimant il me semble.  
C'est juste que j'aime énormément penser à ce que ça apporte d'être un héro, et malheureusement, c'est souvent des points négatifs.  
Donc bon, c'est assez déprimant mais pas au point d'être à un trop haut rated.  
Voilà j'ai fini tout mon bla-bla, bonne lecture

…

On regardait toujours LadyBug et Chat Noir, tellement que c'en était incroyable, chacune de leur apparitions étaient filmées. Enfin, pas toute, non.

Il y avait des journées où LadyBug n'avait pas à s'éclipser en vitesse pour éviter de se transformer en Marinette devant tous Paris. Des journées où la brune n'en pouvait plus, où elle voulait échapper à tout, ses amis, ses parents, sa vie.  
C'était des journées où l'on ne voyait pas LadyBug, des journées souvent maussades, des journées qui se transformaient en soirées, des soirées qui se transformaient en nuit et des nuits qui cachaient précieusement une petite coccinelle.  
Marinette se transformait en LadyBug et partait s'isoler, parfois sur l'un des plus hauts bâtiments de Paris, parfois jusque dans la forêt de Fontainebleau, parfois quelque part dans la région Parisienne.  
Mais elle restait toujours en hauteur, toujours à l'abri des regards.  
Ce soir-là, elle s'était assise sur un toit du 19e, juste en face du canal de l'Ourq.  
Il n'y avait personne et seules quelques lueurs s'échappant des péniches ramenaient un peu de vie face à la lumière inquiétante des lampadaires.  
Elle trouvait Paris magnifique.  
Et elle était si triste, profondément triste.  
Et elle était si lasse, profondément lasse.  
C'était une nuit où l'optimiste la quittait, ça arrivait à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs.  
C'était une nuit où la mélancolie l'étreignait pour lui remettre la dure réalité en face.  
Elle était jeune, terriblement jeune et elle avait déjà tant vécu.  
Elle avait déjà tant vécu sans réellement en profiter.  
Elle faisait passer son devoir avant tout.  
C'était une nuit où elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'elle perdait.  
Elle ratait de précieux moments avec ses amis.  
Elle ratait des cours, des contrôles, le jour où elle avait raté son concours dans une école d'art pour sauver Paris lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.  
Ses parents avaient accepté l'idée que leur fille était une élève absentéiste et à problème, ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance.  
Et Adrien. Elle aurait pu en rire pendant des heures d'Adrien.  
Elle se demandait comment il était possible de bâtir une relation de confiance quand on cachait à son mec qu'on était une héroïne.  
Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si on avait le temps de se déclarer à quelqu'un quand on devait empêcher Paris de sombrer dans le chaos.  
Elle s'allongea sur le toit pour regarder le ciel.  
Vide.  
C'était à ce moment-là où elle pouvait commencer à pleurer.  
Seule et cachée.  
Pas de Tikki, pas d'Alya, pas de parents, pas de Chat Noir.  
Juste elle, dans un costume de coccinelle.  
Et elle était coincée.  
Elle se sentait coincée.  
Un jour, le Maitre lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait plus à combattre une fois son devoir terminé.  
Elle savait parfaitement que son devoir c'était d'en finir avec le Papillon.  
Elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'il ne se montrerait jamais devant eux, pas aussi facilement.  
Et elle restait sur ce toit, à contempler tout ce qui lui était enlevé petit à petit par la faute d'un seul être.  
Et elle pensait à tout, puis à rien.  
Et elle se demandait si quelqu'un ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce quelqu'un, c'était Chat Noir, il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu ressentir cela.  
N'étaient-ils pas pareil?  
Elle s'était souvent demandée son identité, imaginé sa vie.  
Une part d'elle avait envie de découvrir son identité, avait envie d'apprendre qu'il soit dans son école.  
Une autre part d'elle ne le voulait pas, ça pourrait tout gâcher.  
Et elle se demandait depuis quand la vie était-elle devenue si compliquée.  
Sûrement depuis le début, mais elle aurait aimé continuer à croire que c'était simple.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que le site APB était un pur Enfer et dire que grandir ça craint parce que l'administration française est merdique, comme l'avait si bien dit Alya.  
Pourtant, même si APB lui avait paru être une épreuve interminable, elle avait pensé que ce n'était pas pire que d'affronter Xion, un scientifique akumatisé qui lui avait laissé une jolie cicatrice sur l'omoplate.  
Elle supposait qu'une brûlure à l'acide était nettement plus éprouvante qu'un site qui déterminerait leur avenir.  
Elle soupira.  
C'était une nuit où elle soupirait beaucoup.  
C'était une nuit où elle soupirait beaucoup et où ses larmes coulaient beaucoup, au point où ça pouvait en devenir dégoutant.  
Le costume de LadyBug n'était pas réellement fourni avec un paquet de mouchoir, juste avec un yoyo qui aurait pu sortir tout droit du Woop, si la vie avait été un dessin animé, évidemment.  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant.  
C'était une nuit où elle fermait souvent les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle.  
Elle les rouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma Lady ?

Ses yeux venaient de plonger dans les iris verts du Chat Noir.  
Elle se redressa immédiatement en position assise, extrêmement gênée.

-Hein !?... Euh… Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

Le jeune homme se plaça en face d'elle, dos au vide.  
A cet instant, il semblait un brin plus vieux, plus inquiet.

-J'ai vu une lumière rouge traverser Paris, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un danger, répondit-il.

Elle sourit piteusement.  
Voilà à quoi son existence pouvait être réduite, le signe annonciateur d'un danger.  
Elle sentit soudainement une main lui caresser les cheveux et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard perçant du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas LadyBug ?

Tout ? Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
Il du s'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

-Je vais là où on ne peut pas voir mes larmes, répondit-elle.

Il y eu un silence, elle, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, lui parce qu'il ne pensait pas que sa coéquipière pouvait pleurer.

-Je… Je suis constamment entourée, même quand je suis seule, mon kwami est avec moi, alors j'ai besoin de m'isoler.

Elle ne le lâchait plus des yeux, et il continuait à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, comme pour la réconforter, comme s'il la comprenait.

-Parce que je me sens seule, parce que je ne peux dire à personne qui je suis et que je finis toujours par décevoir mes proches ou manquer quelque chose.

Il la regardait, et elle ne savait plus quoi dire, il était inhabituellement silencieux et elle attendait.

-Je suis toujours tout seul, commença-t-il, chez moi, je suis toujours tout seul, même mon kwami ne me colle pas trop aux basques, parfois j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, personne n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Elle attrapa la main qui était sur sa tête et la serra doucement.

-J'ai des amis que j'aime, mais je ne peux rien leur dire, ils ne me délaissent pas mais parfois je sens… que je leur manque, mais qu'ils en ont marre de m'attendre.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-J'ai… j'ai ce garçon que j'aime bien, fit-elle.

Chat Noir la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai… J'adorerai lui plaire, mais lui, il aime LadyBug.

Elle lâcha un rire assez amer, l'ironie de la situation n'échappait à personne, il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour s'en rendre compte, qu'Adrien aimait la fille qui venait souvent lui sauver la mise, mais pas celle qui voyait tous les jours.

Les doigts du blond répondirent lentement à l'étreinte.

-Y a, cette fille dont je suis tombé amoureux au premier regard, mais je ne sais pas comment lui plaire, qu'importe sous quel identité je la vois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est hors de portée, qu'elle ne me voit pas vraiment.

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il lui sourit avec un air contrit.  
Elle savait de qui il parlait.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit. Il restait plus en hauteur qu'elle mais leur regard était beaucoup plus proche.  
Elle se frotta les yeux avec sa main de libre pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Je crois que c'est le revers de la médaille des héros, on a une vie sentimentale merdique, ajouta le chat.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire, parce que c'était une atroce vérité.  
Elle resserra sa prise sur les doigts en soupira faiblement.  
Elle savait déjà que demain elle aurait les yeux gonflés, ça allait être terriblement beau.

-Je ne comprends même plus pourquoi on ne s'avoue pas nos identités secrètes, lâcha-t-elle, je veux dire, après tout ce qu'on a vécu je pourrais te confier ma vie sans hésiter !

Il sourit malicieusement.

-C'est pour entretenir le mystère dans notre relation je suppose. Peut-être qu'on à peur d'être déçu par la réalité, dit-il.

Oui, elle avait peur.  
Pourtant, là, à cet instant.  
Ses yeux dans ses yeux, sa main sur sa main.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Et si on le faisait ?

Il la regarda avec un regard interdit.  
Il en avait terriblement envie, mais lui aussi il avait peur.  
Pas qu'il doutait de ses sentiments, mais leur relation allait définitivement changer.  
Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt, pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le choc.

-Ok… répondit-il lentement.

La coccinelle se releva, faisant face au chat.  
Faisant face à la coccinelle, il se releva.  
Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient.

C'était un moment officiel, ils le ressentaient.  
Ils avaient surtout l'impression de faire l'acte le plus intime dont ils étaient capables.  
Elle stressait horriblement, si ça se trouve elle n'allait pas lui plaire.  
Il avait le ventre tordu par l'anxiété, il était presque sûr qu'il allait merder, genre faire preuve soudainement d'une terrible maladresse du type, tomber en enlevant son masque. Ce n'était jamais arrivé mais tout était possible.

Elle leva sa main vers sa boucle d'oreille, il leva la main vers sa bague.  
Elle la toucha, il la toucha.  
Ils étaient terriblement proches.  
Il n'y avait pas de chorégraphie pour se retransformer, juste une simple phrase qu'ils prononcèrent en même temps.

-Révèle-moi.

Il y eut un léger éclair rouge et vert et pour la première fois, ils se virent vraiment.  
Il y eut un léger silence, un silence où chacun était à la fois surpris mais trouvait ça aussi tellement évident.

-C'est toi ? demanda Adrien sans réellement être étonnait.

Il chuchotait à peine, n'osant pas rompre ce moment, ayant peur de voir tout s'écrouler en un instant.

-Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Soudain, leurs respirations se rappelèrent à eux.  
Le souffle délicat de Marinette lui caressait le cou.  
L'air qu'expirait Adrien l'embrassait.  
Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Il posa sa main sur sa joue, elle était douce.  
Elle glissa ses bras autours de sa taille, elle se sentait en sécurité.  
Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'approchèrent encore et que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enveloppés par un silence confortable.  
Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils se sourirent, un sourire unique qui parla pour eux.  
Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa main et il la referma sur elle.  
Ils se retournèrent pour partir et rirent en même temps.

Là, sur le toit, Tikke et Plagg étaient adossés l'un à l'autre et dormaient paisiblement.

-Ils ne vont pas se réveiller de sitôt, hein ? demanda le blond clairement amusé par la situation.

-Oui et ça veut dire qu'on est coincé sur ce toit, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Leurs mains ne se lâchant plus, ils s'assirent par terre, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et ne se lâchèrent plus.

...


End file.
